Big Game Hunter
/ 280 |Level = 37 |Enemies = Bear Panthers Giant centipede}} Big Game Hunter is a witcher contract quest in the for . Journal entry :One day, Geralt happened upon an unusual contract notice. Someone was seeking the aid not of some unnamed witcher, but specifically of the witcher named Geralt of Rivia. The notice listed no other details, so Geralt, admittedly intrigued, resolved to see what was the issue. :The individual so intent on employing the White Wolf and no other was a certain Count Beledal, a nobleman from Kovir. The aristocrat wished to embark on a nature trek with the legendary witcher, and my dearest friend, as his guide. As the count was offering an exceptionally generous fee, and the job seemed simple enough in its nature, Geralt did not take long to accept the job. :The excursion with the Koviri noble proved rather refreshing, though not nearly as safe and certainly not as boring as Geralt had initially assumed it would be. During its course, the witcher was forced to fight giant centipedes, to tame a number of panthers, and to attempt to control a flock of peacocks. In a word, he had a grand old time, while at the excursion's end his coin pouch grew markedly heavier. Pleased with the excursion and with Geralt for proving a consummate professional, Count Beledal invited the witcher to attend a picnic he was to host the very next day. :To refuse the invitation of a luminary such as Count Beledal would have been tactless. Thus Geralt appeared at the nobleman's temporary residence at the appointed time. There he had an opportunity to view the paintings his host had produced based on the illusions he had captured during their excursions using the parestisomach. Grateful for the excellent job the witcher had done as his guide, the count decided to additionally reward him, granting Geralt one of his works. Objectives * Talk to Count Beledal. * Check Count Beledal's map to find good spots from which to spot animals. * Escort Count Beledal. * Escort Count Beledal near the panthers' lair. ** Use your Witcher Senses to find the panthers. ** Optional Calm the panther. ** Free the panther from the trap. * Lead Count Beledal to the giant centipedes' lair. ** Use your Witcher Senses to locate giant centipedes. ** Follow the sound. ** Find a place with a good view of the lair. ** Wait for the count. ** Destroy the nest to flush the giant centipedes out. ** Wait for the count to "preserve" the giant centipedes. * Lead the count to the place where peacocks live. ** Use your Witcher Senses to find the peacocks' tracks. ** Follow the peacocks' trail. ** Wait until the count is ready. ** Use the Axii sign to force the peacocks to open their tails. 0/3 ** Kill the giant centipede. * Wait until noon tomorrow and go to the picnic. * At noon, go to Count Beledal's lodgings and take part in the picnic. * Optional Peruse the exhibit. * Talk to Count Beledal. Notes * This quest can count as compassion towards There Can Be Only One if the player frees the panther then later joins Beledal at the feast and asks about his daughter. Category:Blood and Wine quests